An Artful Attack
An Artful Attack is the 24th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Mercury's Mental Match and followed by Too Many Girlfriends. Plot Queen Beryl is disappointed with Zoycite's failures, saying she is as bad at her job as Neflite was. Zoycite begs Beryl to give her another chance, and uses her crystal to locate the fourth rainbow crystal carrier. Luna suspects that Tuxedo Mask is their enemy because he kept one of the rainbow crystals for himself. Molly appears and tells Serena she wants to show her something. As they leave, the Crescent Moon Wand goes flying out of Serena's bag and nearly falls into the river, but Luna catches it at the last second. Molly takes Serena to see several pictures, one of which is called "Self Portrait as a Moon Princess". Molly says that she heard if someone buys one of the paintings, all their most romantic dreams will come true. She also says the Moon Princess picture looks like Serena. The one who drew them is called Lonnie Lanai. As Serena, Molly, and Melvin are wondering why Lana Lanai does not come to any exhibitions, Serena sees a picture of a girl that resembles her with a man that resembles Tuxedo Mask, and thinks she saw the man in the picture before. Darien also sees the picture and thinks that the girl in the picture looks familiar, recognizing her as the girl in his dream. He later bumps into Peggy Jones, the same woman that Zoycite is targeting, and she recognizes him. Serena sees Darien with her and thinks that he is cheating on Raye. Peggy tells Serena and Darien that she needs them to model for her. While at Peggy's house, Serena sees paintings that look like those at the gallery. Peggy explains that she made up the name Lonnie Lanai when she began a new series of paintings, and was more successful. While Peggy is about to draw a picture of them, Serena and Darien each note how good looking the other is. After she is finished drawing, they see a picture that Peggy drew called "Till we meet again", based on a legend her grandmother told her, showing a man who resembles Darien giving a girl who resembles Serena his locket. As Serena is on her way home, Luna appears and gives her the Crescent Moon Wand back. It then begins to react, and Serena goes off to investigate who has the fourth rainbow crystal. Zoycite is attacking Peggy, and extracts the green crystal from her and then turns her into Veena. Serena calls Amy, Raye, and Lita, and transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Zoycite and Veena. Veena uses a feather from her wings to create rocks to try and crush Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask saves Serena from the rocks. Zoycite runs off with the crystal, and Tuxedo Mask goes after her. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Luna arrive to fight Veena. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Moon goes after Zoycite, who is fighting Tuxedo Mask. She throws an ice crystal at him, but Sailor Moon destroys it with Moon Tiara Magic. Sailor Moon asks Tuxedo Mask for the rainbow crystal he has, but he refuses, saying he only helps the Sailor Scouts so the Negaverse doesn't win. Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash to damage Veena's wing. Sailor Moon arrives and uses Moon Healing Activation on her, turning her back into Peggy. Peggy finishes her Serena and Darien drawing, and decides to use her name in the paintings from now on, drawing an actual self portait. Notes *First and last appearance of Veena, Champion of the Negaverse *Zoycite gets the green crystal Category:Sailor Moon episodes